The invention relates to an elastic toothbrush. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved elastic toothbrush which can provide better elasticity.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional elastic toothbrush 1 has a head 17 with a large number of bristles 16 thereon, a neck 15, a connector 13 surrounded by a plurality of rings 14, and a handle 11. The upper and lower surfaces 12 of the handle 11 are non-skid surfaces. The diameter of the connector 13 is almost the same as that of the neck 15. When the head 17 and the neck 15 are bent, the handle 11 will be bent also. The gums may be easily hurt while brushing the teeth. The head 17 is made of hard material, so the gums and the oral cavity may be damaged also.